The present invention is directed to a flexible molding used to surround the perimeter of a glass pane to be installed in an opening of a structure. Of particular applicability is a flexible molding that is used around the window or windshield for an automobile.
The perimeter of a windshield is typically surrounded by flexible molding. The flexible molding eliminates the gap between the windshield and the body of the automobile. The flexible molding may, as a consequence, help to prevent wind and water from entering the interior cabin of the automobile. The windshield with the molding installed around the perimeter is placed in the windshield opening of the automobile. The molding is typically made from a flexible material and thereby compensates for variations in the windshield size relative to the automobile opening.
One difficult aspect to installing or replacing a windshield is the installation of the molding to the perimeter of the windshield. The edge of the windshield must be seated in a channel of the molding for the windshield to be installed properly. Because the size of the channel is very close to the thickness of the windshield, the installation of the molding around the windshield can be tedious and time consuming.
The present invention provides a flexible molding for a glass pane that is easily installed around the perimeter of the glass pane or windshield. In one embodiment, molding is provided with a channel opening tab. By applying a pinching force on the tab and the molding, the channel in the molding is easily widened, making the seating of the edge of the windshield in the channel quicker and easier without much resistance. The pinching force may be applied with the thumb and fore finger or by using a tool such as pliers or the like.
In one embodiment, the molding also provides for a set of barbs within the molding channel that aid in gripping the windshield and facilitates the binding of any adhesive applied in the channel to secure the molding.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present invention is directed to a flexible molding for a pane to be seated in a opening, comprising an exterior surface member, an interior seating member spaced from and opposing the exterior surface member, a channel formed between the exterior surface member and the interior seating member, and a channel opening tab projecting from and substantially aligned with the interior seating member in a direction opposite the channel portion.
The flexible molding may include a first retention barb protruding into the channel portion from the exterior surface member and a second retention barb protruding into said channel portion from said interior seating member.
The exterior surface member may include an exterior surface lip extending therefrom in a direction opposite the channel portion and in a same direction as the channel opening tab.
The flexible molding may include a bridging member between the interior seating member and the exterior surface member, and a hinge groove formed on the bridging member and located behind the channel portion, where the hinge groove acts as a hinge when the channel opening tab and the surface lip are squeezed together causing the channel portion to widen.
The flexible molding may include at least one primer ridge located on the interior seating member for providing additional surface area for an adhesive. The flexible molding may include a plurality of primer ridges.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a flexible molding for a window comprising an exterior surface member, a seating member spaced a distance from and opposing the exterior surface member, a channel portion formed between the exterior surface member and the seating member, and at least one retention barb projecting in the channel portion from either of the exterior surface member or the seating member.
A channel opening tab projecting from said seating member in a direction opposite said channel portion, and the exterior surface member comprising a surface lip extending in a direction opposite the channel portion and substantially in a same direction as said channel opening tab may be included.
The flexible molding may include a hinge groove located behind the channel portion, where the hinge groove acts as a hinge when the channel opening tab and the surface lip are squeezed together causing said channel portion to widen.
Further, the present invention includes a flexible molding for a window comprising an exterior surface member, a seating member spaced a distance from and opposing the exterior surface member, a channel portion formed between the exterior surface member and the seating member for receiving an edge of a window, and a hinge groove located behind the channel portion.
The flexible molding may include a surface lip in a direction opposite the channel portion and substantially in the same direction as the channel opening tab, where the surface lip is an extension of the exterior surface creating a curved continuous surface. The flexible molding may include at least one cord embedded in said molding.
Still further, the present invention includes a flexible molding for a window comprising an exterior surface member a seating member spaced a distance from and opposing said exterior surface member, a channel formed between the exterior surface member and the seating member, at least one retention barb projecting in said channel portion from one of said exterior surface member and said seating member, a channel opening tab projecting from said seating member in a direction opposite said channel portion, a primer ridge located on said seating member opposite said channel, and a hinge groove located behind said channel portion and said hinge groove acting as a hinge when said channel opening tab and said surface lip are squeezed together causing said channel portion to widen permitting insertion of the window.